Redo I'm Doing What!
by kuro403
Summary: Ichigo has a new job babysitting a toddler. Wonder who it is? Sorry bad summary
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone Kuro here with redo of I'm doing what?! This is just test chapter to see if you guys like it. I probably redid this three times lol I hope you all like this version!

If they're any mistakes sorry!

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Chapter 1

GOT TRUN INTO A TODDLER!

Ichigo sitting at home doing his summer home work nothing really going on at the soul society right now so he stuck with doing his summer home work witch sucked! Then a portal opens up reviling Botan she jump out and said, "Hi Ichigo Koenma Sama needs your

Assistance."

"Right now?"

"Yes its very important he needs to talk to you right away."

"Fine your lucky my family isn't here right now".

"Really that's good in away."

"Why say that?"

"Not telling!" Ichigo lets out sigh got up from his desk walk over to Botan.

"_This is going to be a very long day I guess."_ Ichigo thought while going threw portal.

At sprit world

"Koenma sir Ichigo is here."

"Thank you Botan you may go and get what he came here for if he will do It." Said Koenma behind bunch of papers.

"Yes sir. Botan left.

"Well hello Kurosaki it's nice to see you again, I am sorry for calling you all of a sudden it is argent so I will get right to it right away."

"Sure can I ask why you called me in stand of your team?"

"Well this case is different from the rest our team had."

"Oh why so different?" Ichigo ask.

"They never had to baby-sit a child or you can say a toddler."

".. a toddler?" Ichigo sweat drop what is he getting him self into?

"Yes you see Yusuke cant be trusted Kawabara is in college also cant be trusted kurama is working and Hiei…."

"Also cant be trusted right?" Who would trust him with child?

"Hum yes well how can I say this?" Koenma trying to find a way to tell Kurosaki his mission with out him backing out.

"Say what?" Ichigo really wants to know who this toddler is?

"The toddler you are going to be watching is Hiei."

"…..What how did he get turn in to a toddler?"

"_Above all people Hiei? This is very shocking and I have to watch him!_" Ichigo thought

"We still don't know how this happen but we will find out can you watch him Kurosaki?"

"Hum why not I like kids is he still him self?"

"Not really he can't really talk he can crawl and walk that about it he scared of everyone he didn't recognize kurama at first, which amazed me but he was clam with him after while, are sure you want to do this?"

"Yes I'm sure my family isn't home so that wont be a problem."

"_So that's why Botan said that's a good thing that there not home."_

"Yes it would be a problem if they're where Hiei still a demon be careful ok."

"Yes I will where is he anyway?"

Botan came in right on time with him in her arms half asleep Botan said," oh sorry Koenma sir he just woke up from he's nap he is still half asleep so don't be to loud ok." Both look at her nod in understanding Botan walk up to Ichigo said," Are you taking him?"

"Yes I am is there anything I need to know before I go back home?"

"Yes he eats at eight for breakfast around twelve he eats lunch but not a lot I will give you the list for that around 2 he naps for …I don't really know how long depends on how much he dons."

"That's fine thank you for telling me everything Botan san."

"Your welcome now here take him talk to him try to say everything in a clam voice he is very stand offish." Ichigo nods take Hiei out of Botan arms and well cries.

"I knew that this is going to happen." Botan walks up to him said in a clam voice.

"Hey this is Ichigo he is a friend of ours here to take you back to his house he not going to hurt you ok." Botan put her hand on his head smooth his hair he calm down look at her and nods looks at Ichigo. Both Ichigo Koenma where amazed how well Botan is with him .she said," what? That what I been doing see he fine right Hiei?"

He nods still sleepy trying to stay awake.

"Well I should get him back at my place don't worry he in good hands."

"I know he is and thank you Kurosaki," said Koenma.

"Your welcome." Portal open up to his room he walks out back in his room he see all baby stuff like clothes food everything a child needs.

Ichigo looking round his room he never saw that many baby stuff in his life.

"_I will have to look threw that later see what he needs then." _

"Ok buddy lets get you to bed." Kurosaki walk up to his bed put him down he ended up crying again Ichigo pick him up again he stops. "So you want to be hold ok then." Ichigo lay down he waiting to see if Hiei falls asleep. Ichigo look down to see Hiei has fallen sleep, his breathing even his head on Ichigo chest rest of his body on his stomach.

"_He actually a adorable unlike his normal self I think I will enjoy seeing another side of him"._ Ichigo also fall asleep, an hour later Ichigo woke up by someone poking him. Ichigo open his eyes to see Hiei poking his cheek.

"Hey what are you doing?" he said while getting up Ichigo look at Hiei. Who just stares at him?

"So are you hungry?" Hiei nods.

" Lets go down stairs I think I need to put up a gate, so you wont be going up an down stairs really don't want to see you getting hurt."

He picks Hiei up brought him down stirs.

"We got some good food here is there any kind you want?" Hiei pick up the brand and pointed to the spaghetti.

"Ok we are having Italian tonight even thought that's not your food but o well you are having this for now."

Ichigo opens the can of corn something healthy Hiei can eat before dinner.

"Here its good." Hiei stares at it for while he also pokes it then picks up one corn eats it. He picks up another one now enjoying his corn, Ichigo smiles he glad the little fire demon enjoying him self.

Ichigo continue cooking pasta while Hiei plays with his food. Substitute soul reaper pick Hiei up from high chair brought him in dinning room put him down on floor he gave Hiei some toys to play with until he finish with making dinner.

Ichigo look in dinning room he started laughing he couldn't believe Hiei playing with toys well he is toddler now but it's hard to believe.

Ichigo can tell the differences he much more enjoyable an adorable his expressions are cute his looks are little different his eyes are big he smaller he has an innocent face, which is wired, and he laughs to.

"Hiei dinner done come in here." Hiei walks little then falls Ichigo picks him up put him in the high chair. Ichigo sits down put some of pasta on Hiei plate he gives Hiei his plate.

"Here your share." Hiei look at it weird now he staring at it like it's going to kill him. Ichigo toke plate away he puts some of pasta on fork brought up to Hiei mouth.

"Hiei just eat it not going to kill you." Hiei shakes his head no.

"Here open up. Hiei pout turn his head round; Ichigo tries not to laugh.

"Come on Hiei eat it open up." Hiei open his mouth Ichigo put small portion in his mouth he chews it then swallow he made noise Ichigo got that he likes it gave him more he put Hiei plate on high chair so he can eat on his own. Ichigo done eating he left table to clean his plate.

When Ichigo came back in kitchen he regret the fact he let Hiei eat it on his own spaghetti everywhere! All over high chair his face hands clothes! Ichigo let out sigh he walk up to Hiei who look up at Ichigo he smiled held up his hands.

"Hey buddy all done?" Hiei nod he wants to get out of this chair.

"You are getting clean up that's for sure." Ichigo unbuckle him toke him out of chair heading up stairs to bathroom.

Now in bathroom

Filling bathtub half way he felt the water it's nice and warm not to hot Ichigo un dress Hiei pick him up put him in bath tub.

Hiei started to cry he wanted out.

"Hey don't cry your not going to be in here very long." Ichigo toke soap out started cleaning him witch made him cry harder real reaper not cleaning he dons not know what to do trying to think what to do.

Ichigo thought of one thing Hiei still crying he look up saw toy fish.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo making fish talk he notices Hiei stop crying he looking at fish with interest.

"Do you want to play?" Little fire demon nod he reach his hands out wanting the toy fish Ichigo gave him the fish. Hiei started playing with the fish Ichigo just glad he stop crying. Started cleaning Hiei again with out no crying he more focus on the toy fish then him.

Now done scrubbing him Ichigo got all the tomato sauce off Hiei, now he has to wash Hiei hair?

"All right Hiei I want you to close your eyes?" Hiei stop what he was doing did what he was told to do he close his eyes let Ichigo wash his hair.

Now done washing Hiei time for bed

Ichigo got Hiei into his pajama and his.

"Lets watch a movie Hiei we got some Disney movies picks out what one you want to watch." He picks out the loin king. "That's a good chance." Ichigo put the movie in push play the movie started Ichigo look down to see Hiei into the movie witch made Ichigo laugh. The Little fire demon started to doze off in the middle when grown up Nala came in to get Simba.

Ichigo look down to see Hiei fast asleep he turn the movie off got up went up stairs went into his room Ichigo laid Hiei down on his bed he didn't want to hear Hiei cry in middle of night so going to let him sleep with him tonight. It's been a long day now time for sleep.

TBC

Hope you all like it tell me what you think be nice~ Until next time

~Kuro~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone Kuro here~ Sorry it took me sooo long to update this! Took me while to write this don't ask me why but here it is chap 2! if their any mistakes sorry!

Hope you all like it~ Enjoy~

Don't own Bleach or Yu* Yu* Hakusho

Chapter 2

How hard is it to take care of two year old?

Morning

Ichigo woke up by the sun he forgot to close the builds he sat up yawn stretch look over to see Hiei all cuddle up in blanket holding stuff dog.

Ichigo carefully got up make sure not to wake toddler up, now up he notice how peaceful Hiei looks when he sleeping well he is toddler but still!

'_I need to get use to this…wonder how old he is?' _Substitute soul reaper wonder Koenma didn't mention how old Hiei is he knows fire demon toddler.

Ichigo walk out bedroom now down stairs making breakfast for him and Hiei. Having steam rice with miso soup with various side dishes.

Ichigo also wondering how long he will have toddler soul reaper brought out of his thoughts from loud cry.

Ichigo walk up stairs into his bedroom to see Hiei hysterical crying tears coming down his face turning into tear gems. Ichigo walk over sat on bed pick Hiei up hold him in his arms making shushing noises to calm him down.

'Your ok no one going to hurt you.' Hiei calm down little he slumps into soul reaper arms Ichigo chuckle he wonder how Hiei could be cute.

'Feeling better?' Hiei nod against Ichigo chest he stroking toddler hair.

'Lets go down stairs get some breakfast.' Hiei nod Ichigo got up walk out room.

Now down stairs in kitchen, Ichigo wonder if Hiei could talk he hasn't said a word since he got him. Ichigo put Hiei in high chair walk over to counter put Hiei food on dish.

'Here you go.' He put Hiei food down gave him plastic fork so he wont hurt him self with real one. Hiei started eating Ichigo sat down begin to eat.

After breakfast Kurosaki cleaning Hiei face with wipe e.

'There all done now let's get you change.' Ichigo pick him up heading up stirs, now in his room changing Hiei.

Putting shirt Ichigo had to laugh at what it said on shirt "I will give you free hugs!" With dog on it now putting pants on.

'Their all done now lets go outside its nice day.' Ichigo got up putting his hand out Hiei look at his hand he didn't take it.

Ichigo bent down so he can look Hiei in eyes he said,'Come on Hiei I wont hurt you I promise.' Little fire demon step back Ichigo frown he never saw Hiei like this soul reaper smiled got up.

'Lets go don't want it to get to chilly out.' Ichigo walk out room Hiei right behind him walking down stairs Ichigo look behind him to see Hiei going really slow he holding on to railing stepping down on each step.

Ichigo amaze he hasn't fallen he finally on his last step Hiei look up saw Ichigo smiling at him.

'Wow Hiei you made it down all by your self good for you!' Hiei sat down on the floor he gave Ichigo tiny smile. The teen happy that he got at least one smile out of demon child.

Now outside

Hiei running threw yard he fall couple times Ichigo thinking he bout two or three Substitute soul reaper watch Hiei playing then running.

Ichigo heard his phone ring he picks it up.

'Hello?' on the other line.

'**Hello Ichigo how are you?'** It's his dad.

'Hi dad how is everything?'

'**Everything going well you?' **

'Good their one thing I need to tell you dad.' Ichigo heard his sister talking his dad saying something then.

'**I got to go Ichigo talk to you later bye.' **And he hung up Ichigo put his phone way saw Hiei running towards him he ran up to him.

'Hey, hey what's wrong?' He picks Hiei up trying to calm him down someone walking towards them.

'Ichigo.' Teen look up saw.

'Rukia what are you doing here?' Hiei hide his face in his shirt Rukia look at child said,' who the kid?' Ichigo look down at Hiei look back up at Rukia rubbing Hiei back trying to calm him down.

'Let's go inside first.' Rukia nod walk in took their shoes off Ichigo taking Hiei's off now in living room Ichigo gave some toys to Hiei he took them.

'Botan came by yesterday telling me that Koenma needed me so I went he told me he needed someone to watch him.' Ichigo gesturing to Hiei Rukia nod said,' why didn't he ask his team?'

'Yusuke couldn't be trusted same with Kawabara Kurama busy and-.' Substitute soul reaper trial Rukia wonder why he trailing off.

'Hiei couldn't be trusted right.'

'No Rukia you see.' She look at Ichigo wondering why he acting so weird.

'What? Ichigo tell me what's going on?' She growing impatience Ichigo let of sigh.

'Hiei is the toddler-.' Rukia stare wide eyed said,' what? How?' Soul reaper turn saw Hiei with stuff animal he saw her looking at him he hid behind chair.

'He so different?' Ichigo nod.

'Yea he very shy.' Rukia look at Ichigo.

'Is he good? I mean where talking about Hiei here.' Ichigo laugh said, 'yes he good the only thing is he doesn't trust me.' Rukia raise eyebrow.

'Are you sure from what I saw he trusts you just give him sometime.' Ichigo nod he thought of something.

'Rukia why did you come here? is something wrong?'

'No there nothing wrong I thought there was hollow in this area.' Hiei came behind Ichigo he looks over to Rukia he hid again. Lieutenant look confuse for minute look at Ichigo who shake his head he turn round pick Hiei up sat him on his lap said,' Hiei this is Rukia she a friend of mine she came over to say hi.'

Toddler didn't say anything he saw Rukia smiling at him little fire youkai only stare at her.

'Say hi to her she not going to hurt you.' Hiei didn't say a word he only wave then climb off Ichigo lap ran over to stuff dog started playing with it. Ichigo worried he hops there nothing wrong with toddler voice.

'Rukia do you think there something wrong he hasn't said a word since he got here what age do they start speaking?' raven put her hand to her chin started thinking Rukia doesn't really know lot bout kids but there is something wrong.

'I don't know a lot bout kids but they do start talking 9-10 months.' Ichigo nod he hopes there nothing wrong.

Later that day

Ichigo sitting down on floor playing with Hiei he seems to like to drew and run round also loves stuff animals witch is funny. Substitute soul reaper watches him play with toy Ichigo started thinking.

'Hiei do you know what this is?' Ichigo pick up his favorite stuff animal its husky Hiei look at his stuff animal reach his arms out saying I want it.

'Can you say dog?' Ichigo said slowly he didn't get reaction so he repeated it. 'D.o.g.' he sounded it out Ichigo wonder why he won't talk so he thought of something else.

'How bout Nii I'm your Onii.' Ichigo only got a stare from toddle he walk over took his husky sat down watch Ichigo. He let out sigh put his arm on table put his head back.

'Da.' Ichigo snap out of his daydream look over at Hiei who hugging dog said,' Da.' Ichigo couldn't believe it he talk and-he calling him dad-. **'Great that one thing I didn't want him to call me-oh well at least he can talk.' **Ichigo smiled at toddler pick him up said,' Good job Hiei!' Hug toddler he hug him back after that teen took him outside gain trying to get him tried witch work. Bringing toddler inside putting him in playpen slowly so he wont wake up Ichigo step way making sure he ok fire youkai look fine Ichigo walk out.

Now he in kitchen saw Rukia walk in Ichigo wave hi she wave back look in living room to see Hiei dead sleep now he knew way Ichigo didn't say hi.

'How was he after I left?' She whisper Ichigo put his cup down whisper back,' Good guess what?' She look at him said what?

'Hiei talk.' Rukia excited that little fire demon talk.

'Really? What did he say?' She said in excited voice Ichigo put his hand up saying lower your voice Rukia sat down on chair said sorry.

'He said da he thinks I'm his dad.' Soul reaper covers her mouth so she wont bust out laughing Ichigo didn't look so happy.

'haha poor kid.'

'Shut up, I'm just happy he talk.' She nods in understanding.

'What are you going to do when your family get home?' Ichigo rub his face said,' Tell them the truth Hiei good kid he will probably hid from them until he gets use to them.'

Lieutenant surprise at how well teen knows demon toddler grin.

'Wow Ichigo it's only been two days and you are ready know how he acts.' Ichigo glare at her cross his arms.

'I take care of him don't I.' she laugh lightly said,' so what are you going to do when he wakes up?' Substitute soul reaper thinking he couldn't think of anything.

'Don't know yet, do you have something in mind?' Soul reaper nod happily.

'Where going to play tag he going to love it.'

'Yea I bet Hiei going to be good at this thanks Rukia.' She smiled said,' your welcome.'

'He will get use to you to, what would you like for dinner?' Rukia shrug.

'I don't know mind.' Ichigo took some food out he wanted to make something that Hiei would enjoy then he heard cry coming from living room.

'I will be right back going to check on him. Rukia nod teen left kitchen.

Now in living room

Ichigo walk up to playpen pick up crying toddler Ichigo cradling him trying to calm him down after two minutes Hiei calm down.

Ichigo sighed every time Hiei wakes up he crying. **'Maybe he has nightmares?' **Ichigo thought he look at Hiei to see he falling sleep teen leaning down to put him back in Hiei started to cry again.

Ichigo pick him back up walking over to couch lean back holding him Hiei cuddling up to him witch surprise Substitute soul reaper. He would never have thought fire youkai would do this.

Teen look down to see Hiei fast asleep Ichigo didn't move he didn't want to wake up sleeping toddler. Then Ichigo fall sleep with out him knowing.

Rukia walk in living room see if she could help when soul reaper saw cutest scene ever. Ichigo holding him Hiei snuggle up to him Rukia thinking awwwww she took out her cell phone took picture sending them to everyone she knows!

After taking four photos she put her cell back walking over to closet taking blanket out walk back over to sleeping pair she cover them so they wont get cold let out smile.

Rukia got up walk out room thinking have sweet dreams left house.

TBC

Hope you all enjoy it until next time

~Kuro~


	3. Side story Lets go to the zoo

Hello everyone here with late late update I am soooo sorry do you forgive me? Hope so anyway here side story I came up with . I'm going to make second part to this but there going to aquarium. Tell me what you guys think but be nice~~ if I made any kind mistake I'm sorry~~

On with story

**I do not own Bleach or Y*****Y*****H**

~Side Story~

Let's go to the zoo

Ichigo walking down street with Hiei on his back today he taking Hiei to zoo. Soul reaper hoping little fire demon going to like it he seems to like animals he all has stuff husky with him.

At zoo gates Ichigo takes Hiei off his back put him in stroller he feels safer Hiei in there. Paying for tickets now going over to sign Ichigo waiting for his friends to meet up with him Ichigo put ticket round Hiei neck.

It has Tiger on it Hiei staring at it for few minutes then look up at Ichigo lifting his arms up.

'AH' Substitute soul reaper looks down at Hiei seeing he wants up Ichigo unbuckles him left Hiei up holding him.

'Better?' Young fire demon nod rest his head on Ichigo shoulder he nudged Hiei little said,' Hey don't fall sleep where going to see animals don't you want to see them?'

Hiei left his head up nod Ichigo smiled sat down on bench played with Hiei little bit. Ichigo took his cell out. **'Maybe they got lost I should call them.' ** Ichigo saw Hiei was pointing at something. **'He probably sees something he wants.' **Then he saw Rukia walking over to him with everyone.

'Sorry where late Kurosaki kun we saw Rangiku san Hitsugya Kun and Rukia san.' Orithime said Ichigo got up he didn't mind them joining he look over to Toushiro.

'Hey Rangiku san Toushiro how you guys been?' Young captain glared but didn't say anything Matsumoto smiled at Substitute soul reaper.

'Been good how bout you aw who cutie pie?' Hiei stared at Rangiku she walk over Ichigo didn't know if he should tell them.

'I'm good, Rangiku he kind of shy.' She look at Ichigo said,' come on Ichigo let me hold him.' Ichigo gave in handed toddler to Fukei Taichou she started to play with him until Hiei started to cry Ichigo knew that was going to happen.

Rangiku didn't want child to cry so she handed Hiei to her Taichou who didn't know what to do. Hiei stop crying he looked at Toushiro he then put his head on Toushiro shoulder.

Ichigo was surprise at how calm he is Toushiro didn't really mind holding toddler as long he not crying.

'All right that saddle that lets go look at some animals.' Everyone said yea began to walk.

Rukia wants to see cats Orithime also wants to see cats Uryu doesn't care Chad doesn't mind. Going over to see Giraffe Ichigo look over to see Hiei enjoying him self he glad little demon not crying anymore. Ichigo notice Toushiro talking to him and surprise Hiei listening to everything he saying.

'It says that a giraffe's neck is 6 foot and weighs 600 pounds the legs of a giraffe are also 6 feet long. The back legs look sort then the front but they are about the same length that's interesting.' Hiei nod he kept looking at baby giraffe Orithime and Rukia talking bout how cute baby following mother round Ichigo came over.

'Lets go look at Elephants.' Everyone walk over to Elephants thinking they shouldn't have brought masks.

Substitute soul reaper went over to stand next to Toushiro he looks at Hiei he was going to pick Hiei up but. Little fire youkai hold on Toushiro tighter put his head on captain shoulder saying no to Ichigo he doesn't want to leave. Ichigo got the hint back way then look at Elephant Toushiro found sign that talks bout animals.

'They say they're intelligent strong and sociable humans have been impressed by elephants for centuries. Simply because they are so big a male African elephant can weigh up to 7.5 tons. They also amazes us with their long and flexible noses, large flapping ears there are many stories bout elephants.' Hiei gaze at big animal he wants to touch one Toushiro august

Hiei in his arms he doesn't want fire demon to fall in with animals.

Now at big cats Orithime walk over to tiger they are so pretty.

'Tigers are beautiful creatures.' Rukia said while looking at them everyone nod in agreement.

Hiei reaching out he wants to touch tiger Toushiro put his hand on young demons hand move it way Hiei pout he wants to pet one.

'You can't pet one Hiei their dangerous we don't want you to get hurt.' Hiei still pouting Toushiro let out sigh he went up to sign.

'Lets see there are currently six subspecies of tigers each living in different habitats. The beautiful striped coat and that powerful mesmerizing gaze make the tiger one of the most revered animals. It's a reverence that's mix with bit of fear an appropriate reaction.' Ichigo notice Hiei never took his eyes off tigers he look at Toushiro said,' I think he likes them.' Toushiro nod in agreement.

Walking round looking at animals talking bout them Toushiro telling Hiei bout each animal they see. Stopping at eating area Rukia put basket down on table everyone sat down expect Ichigo he looking every where for Hiei Rangiku turn round didn't see her Taichou anywhere.

'Where is Taichou?' Ichigo began to panic Rukia got up went over to Ichigo said,' don't worry Ichigo we will find them.' Substitute soul reaper nod they split up Rangiku went with Ichigo both looking threw cowards. He notice something white walking over he smiled it was Toushiro Fukei Taichou also smiled.

'Toushiro.' Captain turn round he notice panic look on their faces.

'What wrong?' Rangiku went up to her Taichou said,' you weren't with us when we got to eating area.' Toushiro notice Ichigo upset soul reaper look down at Hiei who still looking at wolves.

'Hiei wanted to see the wolves he kept pointing so I brought him over he doesn't want to leave.' Toushiro handed Hiei to Ichigo said,' I didn't mean to upset you Kurosaki.' Ichigo bit surprise young captain said that he not upset with him he was just in panic didn't know where the little demon was Hiei his responsibility he cant go to spirit world tell Koenma he lost Hiei.

'I'm not upset with you Toushiro next time just tell me where you take him.' Toushiro nodded he understands where Substitute soul reaper coming from captain notice toddler binging to cry.

'What's wrong Hiei?' Lifting his hands up towards Toushiro Ichigo in shock how much Hiei taking liking to white hair captain. Ichigo handed Hiei over to Toushiro who little shock he didn't expect Hiei would like him. Rangiku smiled at scene she thought of something grin.

'We should head back I think everyone looking all over place for us.' Toushiro Rangiku agreed now walking back to picnic everyone was relived when they saw Toushiro and Hiei sitting down getting food out all hungry.

Ichigo sat next to Toushiro he helping Hiei eat Ichigo doesn't want Toushiro to get dirty.

'I can help him Kurosaki you eat your food.' Ichigo didn't expect that he pick up his sandwich started eating not in mood to argue with captain.

Toushiro help cut sandwich in small pieces so toddler won't choke Hiei picking one up eating it. Hiei pick up piece of his sandwich holding it near Toushiro mouth he open his mouth Hiei put it in after Toushiro swallowed.

'Thank you Hiei here.' Young captain gave Hiei piece cookie he ate it Ichigo never saw Hiei act that way with anyone it's surprising.

'Let's go look at some more animals.' Orithime ask her friends she doesn't want to make them come with her.

'I'm fine with that how bout you guys?' Uryu got up threw his trash way he will go with Orithime. Chad agrees Rangiku look over at her captain she smiled at what she saw Toushiro helping Hiei peel orange.

'Taichou do you want to go with us?' Captain not in mood to look at more animals its hot out he just wants to stay in shade.

'No I'm staying here.' Rangiku knew he was going to say that she notices it getting hot out. Ichigo wipe Hiei mouth with wipe e young fire demon didn't like that too much he push Ichigo hand way.

'I know you don't like it but I had to clean your face now let me clean your hands.' Hiei move way he huddle against Toushiro who not liking contact.

'Hiei Ichigo needs to clean your hands.' Toushiro push Hiei towards the other soul reaper Ichigo pick Hiei up sat him down on his lap. Toushiro got up started to walk way.

'Where are you going?' Young captain turn round said,' I'm going to go I have some work to do.' Substitute soul reaper look at captain with disappointed look he wanted Toushiro stay because Hiei got attach to him if he leaves rest of the day going to be hell.

'Come on Toushiro stay I don't want to deal with crying toddler rest of day.' Toushiro stop he turns round saw little fire youkai looking at him captain felt guilty if he leaves Hiei would be upset. Young captain walk back over sat down pick up cup ice started chewing on some Rangiku grin she knew Ichigo could get to him and the little youkai to.

Rest of day was exhausting they probably saw every single animal Hiei wanted to stay with wolves Toushiro didn't mind. He thought it was funny how much Hiei like them he just kept staring at them pointing Toushiro brought Hiei stuff wolf he hasn't let go of it since.

Going home wasn't long drive Ichigo look in back saw Hiei was sleeping soundly he look next to him smiled he turn his vision back on road. Toushiro also fall sleep he knew captain would be exhausted he had Hiei all day.

Toddler would not let young captain go Ichigo thought it was cute he also notice Toushiro didn't mind. He pull up to house turn car off look over to young soul reaper he shake his shoulder.

'Hey Toushiro wake up where here.' Toushiro woke up sat up look over at Ichigo then at Hiei saw he still sleep.

'Okay can you get him out with out waking him up?' Ichigo nod got out car he open back door slowly he unbuckle Hiei pick him up gently close door quietly walking up to house. Ichigo open door walk in Toushiro right behind him took their shoes off.

Going up stairs to his room he put Hiei down on his bed took his shoes socks off then his clothes putting his pajamas on.

'Why are you putting him on your bed doesn't he have a crib?' Ichigo nod.

'Yea but he cries if I leave him in there he doesn't like being lone.' Toushiro understand he wouldn't want to be alone in there either.

'Are you going to stay?' Toushiro look at Ichigo thought.'_Should I stay?' _ Captain nod Ichigo handed Toushiro some clothes he walk out room in bathroom to change.

Ichigo went under covers laid down he made sure Hiei was okay close his eyes then he felt shift in bed. Opening eyes he saw Toushiro he smiled close his eyes again.

'Good night Toushiro.'

He lean over bout to kiss Toushiro he felt little hand slap his mouth Ichigo open his eyes to see Hiei glaring at him.

'Ah!' Toushiro let out laugh he pull Hiei down still laughing Ichigo laid back down he didn't think Hiei would do that now he an embarrass.

'I think he didn't want you to kiss me.' Ichigo agree then he felt pair lips on his surprise by sudden kiss Toushiro broke kiss laid back down.

'Good night Kurosaki.' Ichigo smiled he fall sleep with smile on his face.

TBC

So yea I put Ichigo with Toushiro if you don't like that just tell me. If you want them together just say yes! The second part will probably be their date Rangiku set it up she told them to take Hiei to see fish but its her way to get them together. lol cant wait to write that the third chapter will be up soon until next time

~Kuro~


End file.
